Hot Water
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: Alec isn't too happy when Magnus uses up all the hot water in the shower while he's away on a mission. Written as a bribe to Adelaide for her delicious smut. Dom!Alec. Malec. Punishment and smut involved. OneShot


"Alexander, please," Magnus begged, trussed up to the headboard of his own bed. He was on his knees, his elbows pressed against the bed and his wrists bound. And completely stark naked. Alec stood at the foot of his bed, arms crossed over his bare chest, wearing a pair of his tight leather Gear pants. In one hand was a wooden ruler and Magnus's ass was covered with matching pink marks. "I'm sorry, Alec, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please."

Alec tilted his head to the side, clenching his jaw, but totally ignoring Magnus's plea, "You're right. You really do look quite delicious this way." Alec said jokingly, referring to the way Magnus would always say he looked so beautiful tied up by his colorful scarves. Alec had never believed him until now. He walked slowly around the bed before bringing the ruler down on Magnus's ass with a THWAK leaving another pink mark.

"Alec, please!" Magnus moaned, "Stop, please. I won't do it again, I promise. I promise."

"Won't do what?" Alec egged him on, twirling the ruler against his palm with the tips of the fingers on his other hand.

"I-I won't use all the hot water when I know you're coming back from a mission."

"And why did you use all of the hot water while I was gone?"

"B-because I was getting off, waiting for you to get home," Magnus sputtered out.

Alec brought the ruler down again and Magnus shrieked, "And you don't think I was frustrated while I was out, knowing that you were here, waiting for me. And _I_ had to wait this whole time," Alec purred out seductively. "And you were here getting yourself off and using all the hot water. Now that doesn't seem very fair, does it?"

Magnus stuttered out a no, and Alec's hand, now free of the ruler, trailed its way up his back until he was laying on one side of it, his lips just below the warlock's ear. "We could have used that water together, but no. You had to be selfish."

Alec bit the warlock's ear and then stepped back, slowly unzipping his pants and sliding them off with his boxers, then pulling his shirt over his head. Magnus felt the bed sink as Alec climbed onto it, and gripped his hips. Alec aligned his hips with his boyfriend's, pressing the tip of his member against Magnus's puckered hole, teasing, before he slid forward, his member sliding between the warlock's toned ass cheeks, but not penetrating him. Magnus whimpered as Alec did it again and again, dry humping his boyfriend who became more and more desperate, while Alec got the pleasure of the friction that Magnus was being denied.

"P-please," Magnus moaned, his erection painfully hard.

"Please what," Alec snapped, his whisper like a whip.

"Fuck me, Alec, please…"

"Why should I?" Alec questioned, his voice deadly, "You already got your pleasure, why should I give you anymore?"

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, taking short shallow breaths, "B-because you need it too."

Alec leaned down, pressing his front to Magnus's back to whisper in his ear again, "You're very lucky you're right," And with that, Alec thrusted into his boyfriend to the hilt. Magnus screamed out, gripping his bindings tight as pain flushed him. Sure Alec topped on occasion, but it wasn't often, and Magnus had thought he'd at least use lube.

Magnus held his tongue though, hoping that the pain would go away. Alec's thrusts were slow and Magnus was slowly adjusting, the pain shifting to pleasure until he finally moaned. At this Alec picked up his pace and Magnus moaned louder. "M-more, more!" Magnus moaned, feeling himself climbing to a climax so much better than the one he had given himself in the shower. As Alec's thrusts sped up, his skin smacked against Magnus's ass, making the pink marks of the ruler sting anew, but he didn't care.

"You've been a very naughty warlock," Alec teased, punctuating each word with a thrust. Alec leaned down and began peppering kisses along his boyfriend's spine, reveling in how tight it felt to be wrapped inside Magnus's heat. So much better than his mouth. Every time he topped, he wondered why he didn't do so more often, but at the end of the day, he was always the blushing boy who was too embarrassed to take control. But tonight was different.

Alec was close to the edge and he could tell by the incoherency of Magnus's moaned, that his lover was as well. Alec reached around to grip Magnus's erection. Alec began to jack him in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Magnus cried out, his come coating Alec's hand, white and sticky.

Alec tentatively brought his hand up to his face, studying the white gel that now covered it, never faltering in his thrust. He brought one come covered finger to his mouth and tasted Magnus's seed on his skin. It was enough to shove him over the edge. Alec closed his eyes and with a shout of Magnus's name, came hard inside the warlock, causing another loud moan from the already spent man.

Alec collapsed onto his back, fluttering soft kisses on his lover's shoulder, hesitant to pull out in his blissful state. He wiped his soiled hand on the sheets, knowing Magnus would just snap them clean as soon as Alec untied his bonds. Alec laid on his back in postcoital bliss for several minutes, both their chests rising and falling with exhausted breaths.

Alec finally found the strength to pull out of Magnus, and reach up to untie the scarf that bound his hands to the headboard. He threw it haphazardly on the floor and let Magnus pull him down into a sloppy, lazy kiss. Alec had no idea how long they kissed, just lost in each other, before Magnus pulled back, "Am I forgiven."

Alec laid with his eyes closed, contemplating it for a moment, "Maybe…" he replied, his voice teasing.

And maybe the hot water would be back in the shower now…


End file.
